


Sigma

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, RvB Angst War, implied previous mainewash, oh jeeze this went down a dark path, super duper short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash went to rescue his friends, he was too late. [Entry for the Angst War]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by goodluckdetective: Tuckington: Tucker takes on an A.I in the fight against Hargrove. Wash is terrified of the consequences.

Wash’s day had gone from bad to nightmare. Wash was on his way to the Reds and Blues, while the rest held off enemy fire, but when he got to their location Wash’s blood ran cold.

“Hello again Agent Washington.” Sigma appeared in front of what Wash assumed used to be Tucker, an evil grin on his face.

“How did you-” Wash tried to speak but his voice was quiet and wavering.

“It’s quite simple, Tucker was forced to make a choice, die or let me take over. He chose the latter.” Wash could not believe what he was seeing.

“Tucker I know you’re in there you have to fight him!” Wash called to the suit, Sigma only chuckled.

“I’m afraid he can’t hear you.”

“How could you do this! You were destroyed with the EMP!” Wash was trying to stall for time. If Sigma was right and Tucker was now longer in control, then he would need back up.

“Let’s just say that Epsilons’ memories were extremely helpful, as was his power. Now excuse me Washington but if you don’t get out of my way you’re only gonna end up like your friends here.” The bodies of the Reds and Blues scattered the small room, none of them moving.

“I’m not gonna let you win. You took Maine, but I will sure as hell not let you take Tucker.”

“Well then we shall have to see about that.” Sigma blinked to a position over Tucker’s shoulder. Tucker activated his energy sword and Wash prepared for the worst.

“Sic ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> so funny story, I actually had a completely different idea planned and written out ready to post when I thought of this and I just had to write it. I might post the original (has a completely different story) at some point after the Angst and Fluff war.


End file.
